All I do is for love
by LunaHHr
Summary: Esta novela relata la historia de cómo Hermione va aprendiendo a que la vida da mil vueltas y que por más que luches en evitar alguna situación, siempre acabarás en el lugar adecuado para enfrentarlo. No puedes huir de tu destino, y ella aprendió a regañadientes. RATED M. 18
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling,** Warner Bross  & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 **Nota:** Esta novela relata la historia de cómo Hermione va aprendiendo a que la vida da mil vueltas y que por más que luches en evitar alguna situación, siempre acabarás en el lugar adecuado para enfrentarlo. No puedes huir de tu destino, y ella aprendió a regañadientes.

 _ **Disfruten de la historia, como yo lo he hecho escribiendo...**_

 _ **"All I do is for love"**_

 **Capítulo I: ¿Harry?**

 _De acuerdo_ , pensó la castaña respirando nerviosamente, _tú puedes hacerlo_ , se repitió trabajando en su respiración un par de veces. _Vamos_ , se animó así misma, _tienes que pagar la universidad, ya casi terminas, Hermione._  
Respiró un par de veces y miró su celular muggle como si nada, lo metió a su bolsa. Se miró al espejo una vez más, acomodándose el cabello que la hacía sentir extraña y devolviéndose así misma una mirada desconocida. Sonrió de lado, infundiéndose valor.

Sintió su celular vibrar.

 _Es hora, Jean._

Se fue del baño de la plaza sin mirarse una vez más. Por culpa del nuevo horario el sol se metió más "temprano" de lo usual, por lo que las calles londinenses estaban oscureciéndose con rapidez. La oscuridad devoraba con avidez los últimos rayos del sol.  
Hermione caminó en sus tacones negros dirigiéndose al banco de la ciudad que estaba listo para cerrar en menos de una hora. Hizo fila detrás de una señora regordeta y delante de un señor con traje que no deja de mirar su celular.  
Se tuvo que quitar los lentes del sol y ponérselos como una diadema, para luego mirarse las uñas con aburrimiento. Odiaba hacer eso, pero tenía que estar ahí.  
La fila fue avanzando con normalidad, pero para ella los segundos eran horas. Ya quería irse de ahí, ya quería estar en casa. Tenía tantas cosas por hacer...  
Su turno llegó.  
Toda actitud de nerviosismo se esfumó para dar paso al de una adolescente con complejos de diva famosa.  
—Buenas noches, señorita. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —le preguntó amablemente la mujer del banco. Iba muy elegante y hablaba muy propiamente.  
Hermione no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.  
—Quiero retirar dinero.  
La señorita le asintió la cabeza con amabilidad a pesar de la actitud y tono de la cliente.  
—¿Tarjeta?  
—¿No te basta con mi nombre y huellas?—preguntó con hastío y aburrimiento.  
La señorita asintió con la cabeza, tratando de no perder la paciencia.  
—Sus pulgares, por favor.  
Hermione puso ambos pulgares en la máquina especial que tenían ahí.  
—Ahórrate las formalidades, cariño. Solamente quiero retirar £4,000 de inmediato. Mis amigas me esperan para irnos de viaje y no sabes la vergüenza que tuve que pasar al decirles que no tenía lo suficiente en cash.—dramatizó.  
—Estoy esperando la aprobación.  
Hermione asintió con pesadez. Su actitud por fuera era despreocupada e indiferente, pero por dentro los nervios le carcomían.  
 _Ellos_ habían dicho que funcionaría. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Los segundos seguían pasando y la señorita del banco ya la miraba con sospecha. Hasta que algo en su computadora sonó. Hermione estaba lista para correr de ahí, pero la muchacha le sonrió.  
—Aquí tiene, señorita. La aprobación ha sido un éxito. ¿Desea un sobre?  
Hermione negó con la cabeza, tomando el dinero con toda la lentitud posible del mundo, guardándolo en la enorme bolsa que traía.  
—Gracias, cariño. Te debo una enorme.—dijo empalagosamente, mandándole un beso volado y saliendo de ahí con velocidad casi inhumana.  
El dinero se sentía pesado en su bolsa, sentía que todo mundo la miraba con sospecha. En ese momento, cualquier persona era sospechosa y peligrosa. Decidió rodar la plaza e irse a uno de los baños de ahí. Necesitaba lavarse la cara.

Estando ahí, cerró el baño con su varita y se miró al espejo para ver a una total extraña. Cabello negro, ojos verdes, tez bronceada. Una riquilla de Londres; una que estaba en otra parte del mundo y que no era consciente de que le habían robado £4,000. Una suma pequeña para alguien como lo era esa adolescente, pero para Hermione, lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

¿Por que lo hacía?

Por amor, por supuesto. Todo lo que hacía era por amor.

 **...**

La castaña ya podía caminar con tranquilidad, pero aún volteaba de cuando en cuando para ver si alguien la seguía. Ya había entregado la parte del dinero acordada con otro de sus contactos y ahora estaba en busca de un taxi para irse a casa. Tenía demasiada prisa para irse ya.  
Un policía londinense la miró con ojos entrecerrados, como si le supiera algo que ella no quería que nadie más sepa. Le sonrió con rigidez y le chifló a un taxi, el que, gracias a Merlín, se detuvo.  
—¿A dónde va, señorita?—le preguntó una voz extrañamente conocida, a lo cual ella alzó la vista con horror.  
—¿Harry?  
—¡Hermione!  
—¿Qué haces en un taxi?  
Harry rió divertido, comenzando a avanzar y mirándola desde el retrovisor.  
—Creí que trabajabas para el Ministerio de Magia—continuó hablando ella al ver que su amigo no contestaba.  
—Y yo creí que tú me querías.  
Ella suspiró, mirándolo con reproche.  
—Estoy en una misión, pero no puedo decirte mucho más.  
Ella asintió.  
—¿Por qué un taxi? —preguntó Harry—¿Por qué no Aparecerte simplemente?  
Ella se encogió de hombros, no queriendo decirle la verdad.  
—Me apeteció.  
—Tiene mucho rato que no te veo.  
Volvió asentir con la cabeza.  
—Creímos que te habías ido del país.—susurró—¿A dónde te llevo?  
Hermione sintió presión. Extrañaba mucho a su amigo, y realmente necesitaba la compañía de alguien que no fuera su familia. Sus amigas en la universidad eran de gran ayuda, pero... él era Harry, su mejor amigo.  
No estaría mal que él supiera dónde vivía. No iba a decirle la verdad, aparte no tenía por qué saberla.  
—Es el primer pueblo que está saliendo de la ciudad. Hacía el norte.  
Lo vio asentir con la cabeza.  
—¿Qué ha sido de ti?  
—No mucho.—mintió—Estoy yendo a la universidad. Ya casi termino. —eso era verdad.  
Lo vio sonreír de oreja a oreja, dejándose contagiar por esa sonrisa que extrañaba tanto. En la radio había una estación especial donde sólo ponían música clásica, la cual estaba sonando en ese momento.  
—Me da gusto escuchar eso. ¿Literatura? ¿Filosofía? ¿Derecho?  
Hermione soltó una risita divertida.  
—No, Harry. Me decidí al final por estudiar psicología.  
Lo vio alzar las cejas.  
—¿Me estás psicoanalizando ahora? —bromeó mirándola por el retrovisor, ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de la castaña.  
—No, Harry. ¿Crees que lo haría gratis?  
—¿Quizá si no te cobro el pasaje?  
Ambos rieron. Comenzaron a platicar de diferentes cosas. Primero triviales y luego llegaron a las más personales e importantes. Harry la bombardeó con todo tipo de preguntas: _¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué te alejaste del mundo mágico? ¿Por qué te fuiste a un pueblo? ¿Por qué no tener éxito en el Ministerio? ¿No extrañas el Callejón Diagón? ¿A Hagrid? ¿A los Weasley? ¿Has hablado con...?_  
—Necesitaba un respiro después de la Guerra, Harry.  
—Todos, Hermione.  
Ella lo miró con pena. Sabía que él más que nadie necesitaba un respiro luego de haber derrotado a Lord Voldemort, pero él, valientemente, había decidido quedarse como Auror principiante desde el momento en que terminaron su séptimo año en Hogwarts, y ahora casi ya era profesional. Habían quedado algunos Mortífagos sueltos... y eso bien que lo sabía Hermione.  
—¿Y Ginny?  
Harry se encogió de hombros, doblando en la esquina que le había indicado la castaña. Harry observó con curiosidad el barrio en el que ella se encontraba. No era pobre, ni estaba en una parte de lujos. En realidad, era bastante promedio. Demasiado diferente y más pequeña que la casa que ella le había enseñado en fotos cuando estaban en Hogwarts. El ambiente era acogedor, se veían niños jugando en los porches de las casas aún cuando ya el sol estaba bien escondido y dando luz a otra parte del mundo. Todo lucía muy hogareño.  
—Digamos que funcionamos más como amigos.  
Hermione frunció la boca. Él jamás se enteró de lo que pasó entre Ginny y ella.  
—Y bueno, sabes que ella no está viviendo en Londres. Se fue a Estados Unidos.  
—Sí, quedó seleccionada en el equipo de Quidditch.  
Hermione sabía. Había mantenido comunicación con ella, a pesar de todo. Aunque claro, Ginny tampoco sabía nada. De hecho, sólo su familia sabía su mayor secreto.  
—Es en esa casa, Harry—señaló Hermione acercándose un poco a Harry.  
—El viaje queda en mi cuenta, pero...—la detuvo—Tienes que prometerme que no desaparecerás nuevamente.  
—Harry...—dudó. Él podía escuchar y ver la duda en su voz. ¿Qué había de malo en que ellos, los mejores amigos de la infancia, tuvieran más charlas placenteras como esas? Sin decir nada, decidió bajarse del auto. Escuchó la puerta de Harry aporrearse.  
—Se ve acogedora—comentó Harry apoyándose en el taxi que usaba mientras miraba la casa de Hermione. Era de dos pisos, tenía chimenea, de la cual salía humo. Harry no pudo dejar pasar ese detalle. —¿Hay alguien adentro?  
—Sí, mis padres.  
Harry asintió.  
—Te acompaño a la puerta.  
—No es necesario—decía mientras sonreía y caminaba, con el pelinegro pisándole los talones.  
Hermione advirtió una luz encendiéndose en la recamara donde ella dormía, y luego una del pasillo, y finalmente una de la entrada principal.  
—Mejor vete, Harry—presionó ella con temor. —En serio.  
—No, quiero saludar a tu madre.—dijo relajado, poniendo resistencia a los empujes de su amiga.  
—¿Hermione?—escuchó la voz de su madre—¿Cariño?  
—Madre, no salgas si estás con...  
Pero era demasiado tarde. Su madre había abierto la puerta, con las cejas fruncidas y cargando a una hermosa bebé con mucho cuidado en sus brazos.  
— _Ella_.

Luna **HHr**

 **Notas de autora: ** Y bien, espero que sea de su agrado ésta nueva historia. Si bien sé,que no debería subir más sin antes actualizar las que tengo. No pude evitarlo, jaja :( perdón, en fin, ya hay cuatro capítulos escritos. Espero que llame su atención.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling,** Warner Bross  & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 **Nota** : Esta novela relata la historia de cómo Hermione va aprendiendo a que la vida da mil vueltas y que por más que luches en evitar alguna situación, siempre acabarás en el lugar adecuado para enfrentarlo. No puedes huir de tu destino, y ella aprendió a regañadientes.

 _Disfruten de la historia, como yo lo he hecho escribiendo..._

" **All I do is for love"**

 **Capítulo II: La horrible fiesta**

—Ella estará en la misma casa que tú todo el tiempo, Hermione—le aseguró Harry por quinta vez esa tarde.

—No estoy segura, Harry. No quiero que nadie sepa de su existencia.

—Realmente, no entiendo por qué.—dijo mientras se despeinaba el cabello y se acostaba en la cama de Hermione y miraba a la hermosa bebé que dormía con tranquilidad. —Es hermosa.

Hermione le sonrió a su amigo. Habían pasado tres meses desde que Harry se había enterado de la existencia de su hija. Sí, ella era su secreto. Ella era la razón por la que hacía todo lo que tenía que hacer. Todo lo hacía por el amor que le tenía a ella.

—¿Algún día me dirás quién es el padre?

Ella dejó de sonreír.

—Me harás sacarte de mi casa, Harry.

Él rió divertido. Sabía que ella nunca haría eso, pero dio el tema por sentado. Los pasados meses habían sido muy diferentes a los que Harry hubiera pensado jamás. Se había adaptado a la vida rápida que tenía su amiga. Los padres de Hermione lo habían aceptado con facilidad y ahora él iba y venía de su casa cada que le apeteciera. Hasta tenía su propia llave. Incluso, se quedaba a dormir con la bebé de Hermione algunas veces cuando ella tenía que irse a trabajar de emergencia. Aún no había logrado sacarle a su amiga algunas verdades que sabía tenía escondida. Y si no la había seguido o mandado a seguir era porque la respetaba y estaba esperando a que ella le dijera la verdad. Nadie sabía que la había contactado nuevamente. Ni siquiera Ron, que la extrañaba mucho.

Hermione compartía uno de sus tantos secretos con Harry y él lo guardaba con mucho cuidado.

—¿Por qué no tiene nombre?

—No he encontrado uno que me encante aún.

—Es preciosa.

—Lo repites mucho, Harry.

—Es que lo es—insistió acariciando una de las mejillas suaves y rojitas de la niña.—Emma.

Hermione frunció las cejas, más complacida por cómo se escuchaba de lo que hubiera imaginado.

—Emma—repitió ella en un susurro.

...

—Tú madre ya llegó a mi casa—le dijo Harry a Hermione mediante un celular—Emma está ligeramente inquieta, pero nada que no pueda cambiar el Sr. Bins.—lo escuchó decir con voz seria.

Hermione rió un poco, no queriendo llamar tanto la atención.

—Espero que hayas lavado al Sr. Bins antes de dárselo a mi hija, Potter.—amenazó, sabiendo que su madre ya lo había hecho y que Harry nunca le daría algo sucio a la bebé. La quería demasiado. Había sido amor a primera vista por parte de ambos.

—Vuelve a tiempo, Hermione. Emma estará aislada de la fiesta, pero tenemos un acceso directo a ella si tu madre así lo necesita.

—¡Cosa que no sucederá!—escuchó que gritaba su madre al otro lado del celular.

—Dile que no es su asunto.

—No le diré eso—negó Harry.—Te esperamos, Hermione.

Hermione colgó y se miró al espejo una vez más. Mirando a una extraña nuevamente. Esta vez, era una señora acaudalada que quería retirar más de dos millones de euros del gran banco de Londres. Había accedido porque esos desgraciados habían amenazado otra vez con arrebatarle a su hija.

 _'Es hora, Jean.'_

Ignoró el mensaje para darse un poco más de tiempo en respiraciones tranquilizadoras. Retocó su exagerado maquillaje, sus pestañas postizas y práctico el acento escocés de la señora muggle a la que le habían arrancado un cabello en su viaje a Asia. Esperaba Hermione que se encontrara bien, ya que la última chica a la que había usurpado su personalidad había aparecido muerta en las noticias muggles. Fue algo impactante. Completamente aterrador, y había sido una advertencia directamente para ella. Haría lo que sea que estuviera en sus capacidades para alejar a esos imbéciles de su hija y de su familia. Estaba deseosa de decirle a Harry, y cada que pasaba tiempo con él estaba segura que Harry iba detrás de los tipos para los que ella forzosamente trabajaba, y por ende, iba tras ella también.

...

Hermione respiraba con dificultad. Estaba a punto de sucumbir a un ataque de pánico. Se limpió con violencia sus lágrimas con manos temblorosas.

—Para de lloriquear, Granger. Tenemos una reunión escolar a la cual asistir.—le gritó desde el asiento del conductor.

—Creo que con ese dinero podemos dejar de hacerlo por algún tiempo, ¿no crees?

El conductor se lo pensó por unos segundos, frunciendo la boca y las cejas. Luego negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, Granger. Contigo todo es demasiado sencillo. ¿Por qué dejar de hacerlo ahora que nos va tan bien?

—Harry cada vez está más cerca de seguirnos la pista. No seas idiota.—dijo viendo desde uno de los espejos que ya iba desapareciendo los efectos de la poción multijugos.

Vio la preocupación en el rostro de su conductor.

—Bien—escupió a regañadientes—Unos meses. Me siento tan generoso, Granger, que te daré un poco más de lo que habíamos acordado.

Hermione dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

—¿Es en serio?

Su compañero se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes que tratarme muy bien hoy. Alejar toda sospecha de mí, corazón.

Hermione frunció el ceño y quiso echarse a llorar. Le daba escalofríos pensar que él estaría nuevamente casi en el mismo lugar que su pequeña hija.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

...

—¿Granger? ¡Wow!—gritó Seamus Finnigan al abrir la puerta principal de Harry. —¡Adelante, adelante! Creí que ya nadie vendría, pasa...

Hermione pasó con timidez. Realmente esperaba que no estuviera ninguno de ellos ahí. Tenía tantos meses sin verlos. Sin verlo a él. Sintió miradas por todos lados y buscaba la de Harry con urgencia, pero había tanta gente que no veía la suya. ¿Estaría con Emma? ¿Le habría pasado algo?

—¡Hermione!—gritó Ron desde el otro lado de la habitación. Corrió a su encuentro, abrazándola fuertemente y elevándola del suelo en el proceso. Ella emitió un grito agudo y se aferró a su amigo.—Te eché tanto de menos. Jamás creí que diría esto, pero ¡extraño tanto que me mangonees!

La castaña rió divertida.

—Yo también te eché de menos, Ronald.

La casa de Harry estaba diferente a como la había visto en la mañana antes de irse. Las luces eran más opacas, su sala principal estaba sin los muebles que normalmente pertenecían ahí. Había una mesa larga que estaba llena de comida y ponche para que cada invitado se sirviera lo que quisiera las veces que quisiera. Hermione se lo pensó mejor, no era apropiado llamar "casa" al lugar en el que vivía Harry, ciertamente no era una mansión, pero tampoco era tan pequeña. Quizá era una cosa entre ambas.

—Le he dicho a Harry que pusiera música más ambientada. Me estoy durmiendo con esas canciones—le dijo Dean Thomas a Ron, llegando de la nada y saludando alegremente a Hermione. Rápidamente, la castaña se sintió más en confianza y con la seguridad adecuada para interactuar con sus ex compañeros de Hogwarts.

—No creí que vinieran los Slytherin, ¿eh?—susurró con cuidado Lavender Brown, mirando de arriba hacia abajo a las pocas serpientes que estaban ahí. Hermione se tensó de inmediato, mirando a donde ellos se encontraban sin poder evitarlo.

Ahí estaban todos.

—Bueno, Lav, tú sabes que Harry es un Auror importante, y ellos quieren limpiar su imagen.—comentó Padma Patil mientras bebía de su vaso.

—Siguen siendo serpientes.

—En mi territorio—anunció Harry su llegada con ese comentario mordaz—Nos reunimos para convivir sanamente, chicas. No para juzgar, ¿de acuerdo? Peleamos por la justicia.

Las chicas miraron hacia otro lado, ligeramente apenadas. Hermione le lanzó una sonrisa a su amigo, pero rápido la quitó cuando vio que las serpientes se acercaban a ellos.

—Potter—saludó Theo Nott con elegancia y educación.—Damas, —inclinó la cabeza ligeramente—Caballeros.

Todos saludaron apropiadamente. Excepto Hermione. Sabía quién la estaba mirando y por qué. ¿Era lo suficientemente estúpido para creer que apenas lo viera iba a comenzar a hablar bien de él? ¿No iba a ser más sospechoso de lo usual?

—Theo, ¿por qué las formalidades? ¿Somos unos ancianos para hablarnos así?—bromeó Harry tendiéndoles unas bebidas a todos. Excepto a Hermione, ella aún amamantaba a Emma. Y Harry esperó que nadie se diera cuenta de ese detalle.

—Harry, te has olvidado de la bebida de la invitada de honor—observó Theo, mirando a Hermione con intensidad.

Ella sintió sus mejillas enrojecer un poco. No podía evitarlo. No después de lo que ella creyó que había pasado.

—Oh, claro, ha sido la emoción—se disculpó Harry, haciendo aparecer un vaso lleno de refresco para su amiga. Le guiñó el ojo y ella supo que no contenía nada de alcohol.

—Y, cuéntanos, Granger, ¿dónde has estado metida?—preguntó Blaise Zabini con curiosidad—¿En alguna biblioteca del país?—se burló un poco. Algunos Slytherin rieron. Ningún Gryffindor sonrió. Sólo ella.

—Paso algún tiempo en la biblioteca de la Universidad a la que voy. No tanto como me encantaría, Blaise, pero sí.—respondió ella casi con jovialidad. No iba a dejar que la humillaran, menospreciaran o hicieran sentir mal por ser lo que era.

—Una universidad muggle, supongo.—comentó Theo con interés. Seguía mirándola fijamente.—Por eso nadie ha podido dar contigo, ¿eh?

—No sabía que alguien me estuviera buscando.—se encogió de hombros.

—Es como si estuvieras tratando de ocultarnos algo, Granger—dijo burlonamente Goyle mientras bebía de su vaso.

Algunos rieron, otros sólo sonríeron.

—La última vez que te vimos fue en esa fiesta que yo hice—comentó Pansy Parkinson con la boca fruncida. —Sé por muy buenas fuentes que te divertiste mucho.

Hermione se tensó. ¿Ella sabría? No, no. Nadie sabía. Recompuso su semblante para responderle, pero Ron se le adelantó.

—Sí, ese día todos—dio enfásis a la última palabra—nos pasamos un poco de copas. Hasta el día de hoy no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó.

—¿Qué pusiste en las bebidas, Pansy?—preguntó Parvati junto a su hermana, intrigada.

Pansy rió con malicia.

—Nada que no tengan éstas bebidas. —bromeó.

Todos vieron sus bebidas un poco asustados.

—Oh, no, Pansy—se quejó Draco, hablando por primera vez—Te voy a arrancar la cabeza si lo hiciste nuevamente.

Se encogió de hombros mientras reía con maldad.

—Lo sabrán en unos cuántos minutos.

...

—La voy a matar—se quejó Draco tocándose las sienes mientras se paraba del suelo del lugar—¡Pansy!—gritó, pero se arrepintió al instante. Su cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ni siquiera sabía. Se levantó con lentitud del suelo, mirando a su alrededor. La mayoría seguía tirado por ahí. Él comenzó a vagar por la casa, sin saber muy bien a dónde ir o sin fijarse que había abierto una puerta que lo conducía a un corredor secreto.

Al otro lado, Hermione se peleaba con Blaise ya que éste había descubierto el cuarto secreto que tenían para resguardar a su bebé. Harry seguía medio insconciente, tirado en el sofá que tenía en la recámara. Su madre trataba de calmar a la bebé que comenzaba a inquietarse por los gritos.

—¡Déjame entrar, Granger! ¡Quiero entrar! —gritaba Blaise borracho, sin usar toda su fuerza contra la puerta. —¿Qué es eso que escucho? ¿Es un bebé? ¿Un gato?

La castaña rodó los ojos.

—Vete, Blaise. No hay nada aquí para ti.

—¡Es un bebé!—lo escuchó decir.—Granger, ¡tuviste un bebé! ¡Por eso desapareciste!

Hermione miró a su madre con desesperación, pero ella estaba más concentrada en su nieta. Luego miró a su mejor amigo, aún inconsciente. Y la puerta se abrió de golpe, casi tirándola en el proceso.

—¿De quién es?—preguntó Blaise, menos borracho ahora debido a la sorpresa.—¿Es de Harry?—preguntó de nuevo con avidez—De acuerdo, no es de Harry—rió al ver la cara de extrañeza de la castaña.

Blaise forzó su memoria, tratando de hacer cuentas...

—¡Blaise!—entró Theo—¿Qué son esos gritos? ¿Tomaste fotos de Weasley con ese vestido ridículo? ¿Has visto a Pansy? La voy a matar cuando...

Dejó de hablar cuando vio a Hermione ahí parada, con los ojos llorosos. Luego vio a una señora muy parecida a la chica, que llevaba un bebé en sus brazos, y por último, vio a Harry que se incorporaba poco a poco del sofá.

—¿Y ese bebé?—preguntó confundido.

—Es de Granger—contestó Blaise sonriendo de lado—Y creo que sé de quién es.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero...

—Es mío.

Todos voltearon para ver a un Draco con los ojos bien puestos en la bebé que sostenía la señora Granger.

—¡Es tuyo!—dijo acusatoriamente Blaise, apúntandolo con el dedo de manera despectiva.—Es tuyo, Malfoy.

—Es niña—interrumpió la mamá de Hermione con las cejas fruncidas.

—No, no es de Draco—protestó Harry, completamente compuesto y parándose junto a Hermione, tomándola del antebrazo.

—¿No que no, Granger?—preguntó Blaise—Qué chica tan traviesa—le dijo juguetonamente, importandole un comino que su madre estuviese ahí.

Harry protestó, y Theo también habló. Al igual que la señora Granger que comenzó a regañar a Blaise por su falta de educación. Y de pronto, todos estaban discutiendo. Hermione sintió que explotaría. Y así pasó.

—¡ES DE DRACO!

Todos quedaron en silencio.

—Ahora, lárguense de aquí.—ordenó—Los quiero a todos fuera de aquí.

Harry miró a Theo y a Blaise.

—Si dicen una palabra de esto a alguien, pueden irse olvidando de que la comunidad mágica los aceptará nuevamente luego de que yo diga algo sobre ustedes—amenazó Harry a los Slytherin.

Theo y Blaise lo miraron fríamente, casi disparando dagas de sus ojos. Le enviaron una mirada significativa a Draco, pero él seguía con la mirada puesta en la niña.

—También tú tienes que irte, Malfoy—urgió Harry, poniéndose entre él y la niña.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que alguien me debe una explicación.

Hermione tembló ante la idea. Su madre se acercó a ella.

—Sabes que no es su hija.—le susurró al oído.

—Te dije que no estaba segura.

Su madre le envió una mirada enojada.

—No le des una carga que no es suya, cariño.

—No lo haré.

Harry se acercó a la señora Granger, tomándola del brazo con cuidado.

—La llevaré a tu casa.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, viendo cómo su hija que se removía en los brazos de su madre se iba alejando cada vez más de ella. Era una sensación horrible. Necesitaba estar con Emma cada segundo. Era su vitalidad, su fuerza. Era todo para ella.

—¿Y bien, Granger?

Ella lo miró, decidiendo que quería sentarse en el sofá o perdería el equilibrio.

—¿Cuándo carajo pensabas decirme?

Ella no respondió de inmediato. Sus lágrimas brillaban gracias al fuego que refulgia desde la chimenea de la habitación. Sintió a Draco sentarse a su lado.

—¿Cuando tuviera 15 y ya no te creyera el cuento de que unas hadas la llevaron hasta tu casa?—preguntó enojado y burlón.—¿Cuándo?

—No iba hacerlo.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no, Granger?

—Porque no estoy segura de que tú seas el padre.

Luna **HHr**

 **Notas de autora: Y bueno, espero que El Segundo capítulo les guste. Déjenme saber sus opiniones por favor!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling,** Warner Bross  & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 **Nota:** Esta novela relata la historia de cómo Hermione va aprendiendo a que la vida da mil vueltas y que por más que luches en evitar alguna situación, siempre acabarás en el lugar adecuado para enfrentarlo. No puedes huir de tu destino, y ella aprendió a regañadientes.

 _ **Disfruten de la historia, como yo lo he hecho escribiendo...**_

 _ **"All I do is for love"**_

 **Capítulo III: La insistencia**

Draco la miró atónito, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. ¿Era alguna alucinación? ¿Algo de esto era real? ¿O eran efectos secundarios de lo que Pansy había puesto en las bebidas? Hizo memoria de lo que había pasado antes de que se despertara del suelo de Potter. Estaba hablando con sus amigos y con los Gryffindors. Luego, todo se había vuelto negro para seguir un corredor oscuro. Había escuchado casi todo lo que sus amigos le decían a Hermione.

—Nosotros estuvimos juntos, Granger—insistió él—En la fiesta...

Hermione sollozó sin poder evitarlo, asintiendo con la cabeza en el proceso.

—Esa vez yo sí tomé de las bebidas de Pansy. Recuerdo haber ido a una habitación contigo—contó cuando logró calmarse, pero no logrando ignorar la mano que él había puesto en su rodilla en muestra de apoyo—Recuerdo que nos besamos...—cerró los ojos recordando todo cada vez con más claridad.

 _—_ _¡No! ¡No!—decía Hermione mientras se reía sin parar, contagiando a Draco con sus risas._

 _—_ _¿Por qué no? Tú y yo salimos por un largo rato... En nuestro último curso de Hogwarts, luego de la guerra._

 _Ella asintió, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo como tonta. Era algo que no podía evitar. Estaba borracha, pero un poco consciente de sus decisiones._

 _—_ _Lo sé, Draco, lo sé. —susurró mientras se dejaba besar el cuello por el rubio—Es sólo que llevamos más de seis meses separados y me dijiste que..._

 _—_ _Shh, Granger. No sabes cuánto extrañé besarte..._

 _—_ _De acuerdo, Malfoy. Si así lo quieres—rugió Hermione, tirándolo a la cama que había en la habitación y besándolo apasionadamente._

—Tuvimos sexo, Hermione—cortó sus recuerdos Draco de golpe—Recuerdo eso perfectamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿No recuerdas nada más?

—Recuerdo perfectamente que te hice tener un maldito orgasmo, Granger. Recuerdo el mío al menos.

Hermione tembló ante el recuerdo, cerrando los ojos.

 _—_ _Oh, Granger—gruñía Draco mientras entraba y salía de la castaña, aumentando la velocidad debido a los gemidos que ella liberaba en cada penetración_ —Oh, por...

 _Ambos llegaron al clímax después de un largo rato. Los dos respiraban con dificultad, estaban sudados y miraban el techo de la habitación._

 _—_ _Supongo que es algo de lo que no nos arrepentiremos mañana._

 _—Si es que nos acordamos..._

 _Hermione rió y él se le unió a sus risas después de un rato._

 _—_ _Tengo sed—dijo él de pronto._

 _—_ _Mi vaso está ahí—apuntó Hermione, vio cómo Draco se paraba para ir por él y tomaba unos tragos. Luego le pasó el vaso y ella bebió._

 _Ambos escucharon que la puerta era abierta, y luego de eso nada._

—Sí sé que después bebimos un poco más. Después de eso no recuerdo nada más, pero...

—Cuando me desperté no estabas ahí.

El rubio frunció la frente, tratando de recordar, pero le era imposible.

—Pero Theo estaba a mi lado. Dormido y desnudo.

Draco sintió como si alguien le hubiera propinado un golpe en seco en la boca del estómago, sacándole todo el aire en el proceso.

—¿Él lo sabe?

—No—negó—Me fui antes de que se despertara.

Draco sintió náuseas al recordar la cara de felicidad de su amigo al día siguiente. Theo se la había pasando asegurando que había tenido el mejor polvo de su vida la noche anterior, y que realmente lamentaba no recordar quién era esa diosa del sexo que le había hecho perder hasta el conocimiento.

—Ese maldito...

—Draco, hay posibilidad que sea tan tuyo como de él...

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, Granger. Esa bebé es mía, puedo sentirlo.

Hermione sintió extraño escuchar eso viniendo de él.

—Es mía, puedo sentirlo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Es mí hija!—casi gritó—¡No es de Nott! ¡Es mí hija!

Hermione frunció las cejas. Levantándose del sofá para gritar también.

—¡Esto no es una maldita competencia, Malfoy! ¡Mi hija no es un maldito premio para ver quién tuvo primero un hijo o no! Aparte, ¿de dónde sale tanto amor? ¡No es como si estuvieras teniendo a la hija de la mujer que amas! ¡Hace meses que me dejaste bien en claro que tú ya no sentías nada por mi! ¡Me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi mejor amiga! ¿Tú realmente crees que te voy a creer o aceptar tan fácil esta actitud? Una cosa es tener sexo con tu ex y otra muy diferente tener una hija.—gritó desesperada, enojada. Se sintió levemente más tranquila al sacar todo eso de su sistema.

Draco la miró con seriedad. Ella tenía razón en todo lo que le había gritado.

—No es algo que pueda explicar, Granger. ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que sentía que algo me faltaba en mi vida?

La castaña asintió con la cabeza.

—Era ella.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Ella fue un descuido.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Es la verdad, Malfoy. No te pongas moralista. Es verdad, ha sido el mejor descuido en mi vida, pero eso fue.

—Y de haber estado otra chica en mi lugar...

Él rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me hubiera acostado con ninguna otra. Sólo quería hacerlo contigo.

—¿Y Ginny?

Draco dudó.

—Bueno, ahí hubiera sido diferente, pero ella no estaba ahí. Aparte, Ginny hubiera hecho de todo para perderlo. Está muy metida en los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

Hermione trató de ignorar aquello. Eso quería decir que ellos tenían comunicación, aún cuando la pelirroja le había dicho que no. Trató de ignorar el dolor punzante que esa nueva información le proporcionaba, pero no pudo. Era cierto que había pasado un infierno tratando de superar al rubio, que cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada era meses de estarlo, que se las vio negras con los pagos de la Universidad, y sobretodo el tener que decírselo a sus padres. No había sido nada fácil, ¿quién se creía él ahora para venir y decir que era suya? Theo tenía tanto derecho como Draco... Sin embargo, no expresó esas ideas al instante, porque en el fondo deseaba intensamente que Draco fuera el padre.

—No me importa si existe esa duda, Granger. La quiero en mi vida.

—¿Y si no es tuya?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Lo es.

Ella suspiró pesadamente.

—Theo tiene que saber también.

—¡No!—rugió él con furia, tomándola de los hombros—De por sí tiene ésta fijación por ti y si se entera que ahora existe la posibilidad de que él sea el padre... No, Granger. Para todos, ella es mi hija.

Ella frunció las cejas ante esa nueva información, pero decidió que no diría nada por el momento.

—Su nombre es Emma.

— _Emma_ —repitió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Luna **HHr**

 **Notas** **de** **autora** **: OK, bueno..** ¿Cómo empezar? Ésta nueva historia abarca más de lo que serán los primeros cuatro capítulos. Hermione realmente está metida en una encrucijada y poco a poco verán por qué. Incluso para mi fue bastante estresante escribir su situación, pero aquí estamos, escribiéndola de todas formas. Leí por ahí que Draco no es el favorito para ser el padre, y sorprendentemente, estoy de acuerdo. Ustedes saben, o los que han leído otras de mis historias lo mucho que adoro el Dramione, peeeeero en ésta ocasión Draco no es santo de mi devoción. En fin, poco a poco se irán resolviendo dudas.

 **¡Espero sus reviews con ansias!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** **:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling,** Warner Bross  & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 **Nota:** Esta novela relata la historia de cómo Hermione va aprendiendo a que la vida da mil vueltas y que por más que luches en evitar alguna situación, siempre acabarás en el lugar adecuado para enfrentarlo. No puedes huir de tu destino, y ella aprendió a regañadientes.

 _ **Disfruten de la historia, como yo lo he hecho escribiendo...**_

 _ **"All I do is for love"**_

 **Capítulo IV: Los resultados y más verdades a la luz**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Draco supo la verdad, y desde ese día no quiso separarse de Emma en lo absoluto. Habían hecho las pruebas de ADN, robándole a Theo uno de sus cabellos castaños sin que se diera cuenta. Los resultados saldrían en una semana más. Por más que Hermione le buscara parecido con Theo a su hija, no se lo veía. Veía más de sí misma en ella que de cualquier otra persona. Quizá la nariz perfilada griega podría ser de Draco, o que fuera extremadamente blanca también podría ser un indicio de...

Sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en ello.

—Quiero que mi madre la conozca—susurró mientras le acariciaba con suavidad una de sus mejillas.

Ambos estaban en la habitación de Emma y Hermione, las luces estaban bajas para que Emma pudiera dormir, pero lo suficientemente claras para que Hermione pudiera realizar su tarea.

—No creo que sea buena idea.—musitó la castaña con cansancio. Se puso los lentes como diadema y se talló los ojos, dejando por un rato su tarea.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no tenemos los resultados aún... no quiero que se ilusione. De hecho, no quiero que tú te ilusiones.

Draco la miró enojado, casi resentido.

—Para ti es lo mismo, ¿no? Cualquiera que sea el resultado, ella seguirá en tu vida—suspiró mientras la veía respirar acompasadamente.

—Mira, Draco, si crees que ha sido fácil para mi tener una hija por mi cuenta, estudiar y trabajar... créeme que estás muy equivocado.

—No quise decir eso, es sólo que... sólo mírala, Hermione, es preciosa. Es algo tuyo, y si tengo suerte, mío. Una hija... —no podía explicarse bien, le faltaban palabras. Tomó una de las manitas de la niña y la besó con dulzura.

 _Demonios_ , pensó Hermione, _realmente espero que él sea el padre._

 **...**

—Aquí están los resultados, Malfoy.—musitó la castaña con voz trémula. Casi temblando al recibirlos.—¿Quieres abrirlos tú?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Díme tú.

Estaban en casa de Hermione, en su habitación. Sus padres habían decidido darse un fin de semana en un bonito lugar lleno de cabañas para parejas. Así que Draco había tenido la casa para él solo cuando Hermione estaba en la universidad. La verdad, es que se la pasaba muy bien, y cuando tenía duda respecto a Emma, hacía que uno de sus elfos se apareciera para que lo ayudara. Hermione no estaba enterada de eso.

—Bien, ábrelo—ordenó Draco con voz nerviosa. Emma dormía plácidamente luego de haber jugado toda la tarde con las sonajas que Draco le había regalado, y esperaba por Salazar, que durmiera toda la noche, porque ese día sí había estado muy cansado para él.

Vio a la castaña abrir el sobre y luego enfocó su vista en la niña.

 _Por favor_ , suplicaba, _por favor..._

—Oh, Draco...—escuchó sollozar a la castaña y temió lo peor. Sintió sus propios ojos humedecerse—Lo siento mucho...

—No—susurró mientras le arrancaba la hoja a Hermione—Los siguientes resultados—leyó en voz alta y veloz—demuestran que el joven de 24 años Draco Malfoy, es compatible al 100% con...

—Lo siento mucho por Emma porque te tendrá como padre.

Draco rió y gruñó al mismo tiempo, abalanzándose contra Hermione y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Es mí hija!—gritó con júbilo. Hermione lo mandó a callar de inmediato. —Es mí Emma.

—En realidad, nuestra...—le corrigió ella con sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio—Hasta que ella sea una adolescente y nos odie por ser tan sobreprotectores.

Draco rió, feliz, extasiado. Miró a la castaña agradecido, contento y no pudo creer las ganas que tenía de besarla. Le acarició la mejilla con una mano mientras la seguía viendo con fijeza.

—Mis padres se han ido por el fin de semana—susurró ella—Y Emma debe dormir las siguientes dos horas.

Draco posó una de sus manos en su cintura, apretándola un poco más fuerte de lo que debía.

—Y el estrés de mis últimos parciales me está matando—susurró ella mientras pegaba su frente contra la del rubio—Necesito un respiro.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, cortando la distancia que había entre sus labios y besándola suavemente para luego convertirse en un beso fogoso, lujurioso y ardiente.

—¿Tienes preservativos?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No muggles.

Draco dejó de besarla.

—¿Eh?

Hermione rió divertida, observando cómo el pecho casi desnudo de Draco bajaba y subía. Debido a sus besos, le había arrancado dos o tres botones de la camisa.

—Desde la fiesta estuve hablando con Luna y ella me contó que las brujas y magos usan otro tipo de cuidados.

Draco la escuchaba atentamente.

—¿Y...?

—Es todo—respondió encogiéndose de hombros, acostándose en la cama mientras se quitaba el pantalón de mezclilla.

—Hermione...

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos novios?—preguntó ignorando que quería decirle algo. Ignorando el hecho de que él no la amaba. Ignorando el hecho de que se estaba dejando llevar más por la calentura que por realmente desear hacerlo con él—¿Recuerdas que subíamos a mi habitación y que nos besábamos con desesperación? No podíamos tener sexo aún, pero...

Draco gruñó, sintiéndose excitado ante el recuerdo.

—¿Quieres hacer eso, Granger?

Hermione le dio la espalda, dándole una panorámica de su trasero para luego bajarse de la cama y tomarlo de la mano.

—¿A dónde va-...?

—No lo haré en el mismo cuarto que mi hija.

—Pero...

—La escucharé si se despierta, confía en mí.

Draco estaba demasiado excitado como para decir que no. Así que se dejó guiar.

—¿Tendremos sexo en la cama de tus padres?

Ella asintió.

Draco la tomó de la cintura, volteandola para que su trasero quedara pegado a su pelvis. Besó su cuello y llegó a sus labios, le acarició todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pechos y tocarlos por encima de la ropa.

—Granger—susurró él de manera inconsciente al sentir que sus manos le quitaban el cinturón y los pantalones. Hermione lo empujó a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas de él. Ambos gimieron ante el contacto de sus cuerpos.

—No te muevas—susurró ella en su oído, con los ojos cerrados y aferrándose al cuello del rubio. Se sentía extraño en su entrada; tenía muchísimo tiempo que no tenía contacto sexual con alguna mujer. Ambos dejaron que pasaran unos segundos mientras se acostumbraban a la sensación. Sintió las manos de Draco en su cintura y otra en su trasero.

—¿Por qué no te quitaste la pantie?—preguntó él confundido, y sin esperar una respuesta, Hermione escuchó la tela de su pantie romperse.—Mucho mejor.

—Era una de mis favoritas y... Oh, no—gimió cuando Draco se movió un poco.

—¿Te he lastimado?—preguntó alarmado.

Ella negó con la cabeza, ahora cerraba los ojos por el placer que ese simple movimiento le había provocado. Y sedienta de más, ella misma comenzó a cabalgar a Draco, haciendo que a éste se le escaparan gruñidos y gemidos de placer.

 **...**

Draco acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Hermione de manera inconsciente. Miraba el techo de la recámara de los padres de la castaña e ignoraba que ella lo miraba a él con curiosidad. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Estaría arrepintiéndose? Porque el rubio era famoso por ser tan cambiante en cuanto a sus decisiones, y ella lo sabía a la perfección.

—Draco—comenzó ella, apoyándose en sus codos para que le hiciera más caso.—Debes saber que si decides quedarte en nuestras vidas... es para siempre.

Draco la miró fijamente, sonriendo al final.

—Lo sé, Hermione. No tengo ningún problema.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, aun luciendo pensativa.

—Emma nos necesita a ambos, ¿no?—preguntó sin esperar respuesta por su parte—No tenemos que estar precisamente casados o ser pareja. El simple hecho de que vea que nos respetamos y que estamos para ella será suficiente y...

El timbré sonó.

—Espera, ¿qué estás diciendo?—preguntó él con la frente arrugada.  
Hermione se levantó de la cama con rapidez, viendo su celular en el proceso. Se había comenzado a vestir con prisa pero al ver su celular se calmó.  
—Oh, es Harry. —dijo más calmada—Vístete.  
Ella traía una blusa ligera que le llegaba hasta por arriba de los muslos. Abajo traía un bóxer y no llevaba bra.  
—Iré a abrirle.

Draco se levantó como un rayo de la cama para detenerla de la muñeca.  
—¿Así?—la apuntó con las cejas fruncidas—Estás semi desnuda, Granger.  
Ella se rió.  
—No es como si Harry no me hubiera visto desnu...  
—¿Qué?  
Se detuvo de repente al percatarse de lo que estaba diciendo. Cerró los ojos y se zafó del agarre.  
—No somos pareja, Malfoy. Puedo estar con quien quiera.  
—¿No somos?—gritó el rubio—Hermione, ¡no te vayas cuando te esté hablando! —decía mientras se ponía su pantalón, casi cayéndose en el proceso.  
Persiguió a Hermione hasta la parte baja de la casa. Viendo como saludaba a Harry con un beso en la mejilla.  
—No quise usar la llave por si...—miró a Draco a medio vestir y a Hermione también —interrumpía algo.  
La castaña cerró la puerta detrás de su amigo e hizo un gesto con las manos que le indicaba que no había problema.  
—No interrumpiste nada, Harry.  
El aludido asintió con la cabeza.  
—Vine a hablar contigo, Hermione, y por supuesto, a ver a mi pequeña.  
—¡No es tú pequeña! —decía Draco mientras perseguía a Harry hasta la habitación de Emma.  
Hermione suspiró cansada.  
—¡No es tuya!—susurró el rubio una vez ahí.  
—No tienes porque susurrar, Draco. En cualquier momento se va a despertar—intervino Hermione hablando en tono normal.  
Harry sonrió al escuchar eso.  
—¿Por qué?—preguntó el rubio confundido.  
—Porque estoy aquí—musitó Harry, viendo cómo Emma iba removiéndose.  
—Te dije que fue amor a primera vista entre esos dos—se encogió de hombros la castaña, sentándose en la cama cómodamente—Es como si Emma sintiera la presencia de Harry, y cada que él entra se despierta.  
Emma abrió los ojos por completo y comenzó a sonreír cuando Harry acercó sus brazos hacia ella.  
Draco se sentó junto a Hermione, sintiéndose pésimo.  
—Pero yo soy su padre—suspiró casi con tristeza. Sintió la mano de Hermione en su espalda desnuda.  
—Y yo su madre, y ni siquiera conmigo hace eso.—dijo algo sentida.  
Harry los miraba con superioridad. Mientras Emma se aferraba a uno de sus dedos, comenzó a balancearla en sus brazos con ligereza.  
—Bonita pijama, Hermione—dijo Harry como si nada.  
—Potter—amenazó Draco, poniendo una de sus manos en las piernas de Hermione.  
—Oh—alzó las cejas el azabache—¿Están juntos?  
—No.  
—Sí.  
Hermione y Draco se miraron con las cejas fruncidas. Harry los miró divertido.  
—Draco, tuvimos sexo una vez.  
—Más de hecho.  
—Eso no significa que vayamos a casarnos y tener más hijos.  
—Emma podría tener hermanos—atacó el rubio.  
—Malfoy...  
—Dijiste que lo mejor para Emma sería que estuviéramos juntos.  
—Y lo estaremos para ella, pero no de esa forma.  
—¡Tuvimos sexo! ¡En el cuarto de tus padres!  
—¡Y también he tenido sexo con Harry y no por eso nos vamos a casar!  
—Te lo propuse y no quisiste—objetó Harry desde la esquina.—Estaba más que dispuesto en adoptar a Emma, es decir, somos el uno para el otro y hasta que la conocí no tenía nombre.  
Draco se levantó enojado.  
—¿Tú le pusiste Emma a mi hija?  
Harry sonrió feliz como respuesta.  
—Harry estúpido Potter—siseó—Te voy a matar.  
—Emma te odiaría—dijo en un puchero fingido.  
—Ni siquiera se acordará de ti.  
—¡Basta! —sentenció Hermione, poniéndose en medio de los dos. —Draco, tú y yo ya hablaremos al respecto. Es hora de que te vayas a casa.  
El rubio la miró atónito.  
—Dijiste que querías decirle a tu madre la noticia, ¿no? Mañana Emma y yo iremos a visitarla.  
Draco se acercó a Harry para ver a su hija una vez más. Ella le dio una sonrisita y movió su manita hacia él. Y eso le bastó para que todo su enojo se disipara y se fuera feliz a darle la noticia a su madre.

Y una vez el rubio dejó la habitación, Harry miró seriamente a su amiga.

—Realmente tenemos que hablar de lo que está pasando, Hermione.

Luna **HHr**

 **Notas de autora: ** Bien, bieeeeen! En el siguiente capítulo las cosas se ponen más complicadas y veremos un poquito más de Theo, el cual debo admitir me encanta. Sí, sé que nadie quería que Draco fuera el padre, pero lo fue. Y sé que por el momento se ve cliché ya que Hermione estuvo enamorada de él, pero... puede que lo que piensen cambie en el trascurso de la historia. En fin, no soporto a éste Draco. Bueeeno, bueeno, igual la escena de sexo entre ellos fue como una pauta para demostrarle al rubio que Hermione también se puede acostar con gente y no por eso estar enamorada como él hizo en el pasado. Espero sus reviews! Cada uno me anima a seguir escribiendo.

 _Vivo de sus reviews, no me dejen morir..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 **Nota** : Esta novela relata la historia de cómo Hermione va aprendiendo a que la vida da mil vueltas y que por más que luches en evitar alguna situación, siempre acabarás en el lugar adecuado para enfrentarlo. No puedes huir de tu destino, y ella aprendió a regañadientes.

 _Disfruten de la historia, como yo lo he hecho escribiendo..._

 **"All I do is for love"**

 **Capítulo V** : Complicaciones

Harry había decidido que le había dado tiempo suficiente a su mejor amiga para que le dijera lo que escondía, pero ella nunca cedió ante sus indirectas. Ni siquiera cuando le dijo que un oficial muggle de un centro comercial afirmó que la había visto en la que sería después uno de los últimos lugares donde se vio a la chica muggle que fue hallada muerta días después. Si la castaña había estado nerviosa en cuanto Harry le dio las noticias, jamás lo demostró. Fue algo revelador para el azabache ya que su mejor amiga era conocida por ser pésima en mentiras. Ella jamás tenía motivos o razones suficientes para mentir... a menos, a menos que la vida de alguien sumamente importante para ella corriera algún peligro.

 _Emma_ , pensó Harry, abrazándola con más protección en el momento en el que lo pensó. Luego, miró a su mejor amiga y decidió que dejaría el tema por la paz, pero ya no respetaría su privacidad.

Iba a seguirla.

Así pues, no le concedió esa misión a ninguno de sus compañeros. De hecho, nadie sabía que una de las sospechosas era la mismísima Hermione Granger, una vez y siempre héroe del mundo mágico. Esa noche se despidió de ella, para luego hacerse un encantamiento desilusionador en la cabeza y pasar desapercibido. Pasó los meses siguientes haciendo guardia en las madrugadas en un auto muggle que tenía vista perfecta a donde estaba su mejor amiga, había puesto varios audífonos y sensores en las habitaciones para saber cuándo las dejaba. Gracias a Merlín por esas ocurrencias muggles tan eficientes en esos casos. La comida y las necesidades físicas las solucionaba llamando a Ron, diciéndole que necesitaba que vigilara esa casa por él sin que le preguntara nada, que ya le diría después. Era entonces cuando aprovechaba a dormir o a ir al baño. El último, día, cuando ya se estaba dando por vencido vio que Draco regresaba muy temprano de su casa para pasar la noche con su hija. Se dio cuenta de que la castaña daba vueltas por su habitación mientras ignoraba enormemente al rubio pidiéndole que se dieran una oportunidad. La castaña se veía preocupada, se veía tensa y no soltaba el celular que miraba cada pocos minutos.

¿Era tan imbécil el rubio como para no darse cuenta de la magnitud de problemas que la castaña cargaba?

Harry bostezó un par de veces, sintiendo que su cuerpo le dolía por varias zonas, y que sus párpados pesaban. Se había acabado todo el café que tenía, incluso el de repuesto, pero no podía perder a su amiga de vista. Tenía que averiguar en qué rayos andaba y sobretodo por qué. Tenía ciertas ideas, pero ¿por qué no ir con él por ayuda?

El día dio paso a la tarde y vio cómo Hermione iba saliendo de su casa, revisando cosas en su bolsa y viendo hacia todos lados, fue una suerte que Harry decidiera segundos antes ponerse su capa de invisibilidad o ella lo habría visto. Pensó con horror por un segundo que se iba a _Aparecer_ directamente, pero se alivió cuando vio que comenzó a caminar hacia otro lugar. Comenzó a caminar dándole una esquina de ventaja, se detuvo frente a su casa para poner hechizos protectores pero se dio cuenta que ya tenía instalados varios...

 **...**

Hermione volteó a ver para todos lados. Usualmente, ya contaba con su paranoia desde que comenzó con esos horribles trabajos, pero esa tarde se sentía más observada que de costumbre. Apretó su bolsa a su costado y decidió caminar más rápido. La situación se estaba saliendo de control... Jamás habían acordado a reemplazar gente importante. Es decir, ¡la maldita reina de Inglaterra! ¿A qué rayos estaba jugando _ese_ idiota? Estaba harta, estaba decidida... no iba a hacerlo. En un principio pensó que tenía a Draco de su lado, que podía decirle las cosas a Harry y juntos iban a buscar una solución, pero ¿cómo? ¡No quería pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban! ¿Qué iba a pasar con Emma? Le daban ganas de vomitar con tan solo pensar que no pasaría sus mejores años con su hija.

Tenía que matarlos... tenía que hacerlo algo.

Harry no podía estar involucrado. No podía saber nada. Por más que quisiera pedirle ayuda...

—Granger—gruñó con voz pastosa el tipo al que tenía planeado desaparecer de la tierra—Puntual como siempre.

Hermione observó con cautela el lugar. Era un hotel abandonado que se estaba cayendo a pedazos y que olía a caño. Vislumbró las posibles salidas o escapes rápidos por cualquier cosa.

—Bonito lugar—siseó Hermione cruzándose de brazos, aferrándose a la varita que tenía escondida en su chamarra. —Debes sentirte como en casa, ¿eh?

—Muy graciosa, sangre sucia. Estás aquí para una cosa. Siéntate.

Hermione obedeció a regañadientes. Su plan era escuchar todo y luego atacar. Y si fallaba, se aparecía de inmediato en su casa, tomaría a su hija y desaparecía por siempre de ese estúpido lugar. Total, ya se había graduado. Sonrió internamente al recordar la cena de celebración que había tenido con sus padres, Harry y Draco. Los únicos que sabían de la existencia de su hija. Podía ser cualquier persona... Sólo tenía que distraerlos lo suficiente para poder desaparecer. O tenía la otra opción, la oferta de...

—Nuestra hermosa reina—habló con galantería, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—Estará dando un paseo por el Castillo de Brigham mañana por la tarde debido a un estúpido evento de caridad para unos estúpidos niños muggles que tienen no sé qué enfermedad horrible—dijo con repugnancia y restándole importancia con un gesto de su regordeta mano—Y tendrá la habitación principal del lugar donde querrá pasar un tiempo a solas antes de comenzar con el espectáculo—continuó hablando mientras veía sus uñas con petulancia. Hermione no pudo estremecerse al recordar quién hacía eso a menudo y que probablemente de él haya copiado el gesto.

—Jamás dijiste que haríamos algo como eso. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Secuestrarla? ¡Estás demente! ¡Y no está bien planeado! ¿Sabes cuántas son las probabilidades de que ésta estupidez falle? ¡Infinitas!

El hombre sonrió de lado, luciendo horrible.

—Claro que sí son infinitas si me dejas hacerlo todo a mi, pero contigo, Granger, tenemos ventaja.

—No—gruñó—No lo haré.

El aludido hazlo las cejas sorprendido.

—No me hagas recordarte la razón por la que haces esto, sangre sucia.

—No la olvido. —siseó enojada—Pero esto es pasarse de la raya y no estoy dispuesta a irme a la carcel muggle o Azkaban solamente porque un estúpido hijo de un ex Mortífago quiere sentirse poderoso. ¡Eso se acabó!

—Es una pena escuchar eso, Granger. Temía que esa fuera tu respuesta y por eso mandé un pequeño mensaje a todos los hijos estúpidos, como tú les llamas, en caso de que no obedecieras.

—No me importan tus amenazas.

Vio cómo se paraba para ir tras ella y jalarle del cabello, para luego apuntarla con su varita en el cuello.

—Creí que querías a esa mocosa tuya, ¿eh? Pero me he dado cuenta que no valoras ni su vida ni la tuya, asquerosa sangre sucia...

Harry apareció de la nada justo antes de que le metieran un golpe de lleno en la cara a su amiga.

—¡Estúpido, Goyle!—gritó furioso. —¡ _Expelliarmus_!

El enorme cuerpo de Goyle salió por los aires, golpeando de lleno la pared de cemento y cayendo entre todos los ladrillos que se encontraban ahí.

—¡Todo este tiempo has sido tú! ¡Maldito! —gritaba furioso Harry mientras se acercaba a él peligrosamente.

—¡ _Accio_ varita!—escuchó decir a su amiga y vio cómo la varita de Goyle iba a parar a las manos de su amiga. Luego, vio cómo una sogas como serpientes fueron amarrando al Slytherin.

—¿Quién más está detrás de esto? ¿Nott? ¿Malfoy?

—Harry...—intervino su amiga, pero no la escuchó.

—¡Habla, maldito cobarde!

Goyle los miró divertido, haciendo la situación aún más espeluznante.

—El mensaje era en realidad una detección, sangre sucia. —dijo burlón mientras aspiraba por su ensangrentada nariz—El momento en el que ellos recibieran la notificación de que alguien me ha desarmado es la señal para ir detrás tuyo y de tu pequeña.

Hermione abrió la boca asustada, alzando las cejas y acercándose a Goyle.

—Sé que Crabb está en esto, ¿quién más? ¡dímelo!

—No tocaremos a tu hija hasta tenerte a ti, Granger, para que puedas disfrutar del fantástico show que te haremos solamente para ti—rió divertido.

Hermione le soltó una patada frenética, quiso seguir golpeándolo pero Harry la detuvo abrazándola de la cintura.

—Tienes que acompañarme al Ministerio, Hermione—sentenció su amigo con voz trémula, por la expresión que le vio a la castaña siguió hablando—No dejaré que vayas a Azkaban por ninguna circunstancia. Te lo prometo. Tengo amigos que nos pueden ayudar y...

Goyle rió, haciendo un sonido raro debido a la sangre que brotaba de su boca. Harry y Hermione lo miraron con las cejas fruncidas.

—Si yo fuera tú,—tosió —No me confiaría del todo.

Harry sintió que la piel se le ponía de gallina.

—La única forma de detenernos, sangre sucia es que nos mates a cada uno de nosotros, pero no podrás. ¡Somos cientos!

Harry le lanzó un hechizo que lo haría dormir al menos una hora, perfecto para llevarlos a todos al Ministerio y averiguar quién era el traidor.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos, Hermione—dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo y se acercaba a Goyle.

—Lo siento, Harry—susurró Hermione.

—¿Por qué...?

—¡ _Petrificus_ _Totallus_!

Vio a su mejor amigo congelarse en sus narices.

—No puedo arriesgarme a que el infiltrado me lleve a Azkaban y le haga daño a mi hija.—le dijo con ojos suplicantes—Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ella, Harry. Tienes que entenderme.—le explicaba mientras le tocaba una mejilla.—No voy a descansar hasta que cada uno de ellos esté en Azkaban—le prometió furiosa.

Justo antes de salir del abandonado lugar conjuró otro hechizo para que no hubiera manera de que Goyle escapara y a Harry lo ocultó con un hechizo desilucionador. Lo miró por última vez, tratando de ignorar esa pregunta que rondaba por su mente: ¿Lo volvería a ver?

 **...**

Hermione llegó en cuestión de segundos a su casa no dándose el tiempo para saludar a sus padres que tomaban el té en su sala de estar. Fue directamente a la habitación donde sabía que Emma estaría. Cuando la vio suspiró de alivio. Sintió que pesaba como una pluma... pero por muy poco. Todos estaban en peligro ahí.

—Hey, hey, ¿qué pasa?—preguntó Draco tomándola de ambos hombros.—Estás pálida. ¿Qué pasa, Granger?

Le salieron dos lágrimas traicioneras de cada ojo cuando parpadeó. Trató de mantener la compustura. No podía... no contaba con que Harry irrumpiera de esa forma. Ahora lo sabía todo. ¡Y había un infiltrado en el Ministerio!

—He... —tartamudeó—he tenido que hacer ciertas cosas para mantener a Emma a salvo.—dijo al fin.—No tengo tiempo, Draco. Tengo que llevármela.

Él frunció las cejas, desconcertado y comenzando a enojarse.

—¿De quiénes, Granger?—preguntó ofuscado, mirándola como si estuviera loca o exagerando.

—¡De las malditas serpientes con las que a veces sales!—gritó enojada, haciendo que él retrociedera unos pasos.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Ella negó con la cabeza, comenzando a meter las cosas más importantes de Emma en una sola mochila. Él trató de detenerla una vez pero ella le dio un manotazo.

—¡Explícame!

—Goyle supo de mi embarazo y supo de alguna forma que yo no quería que todos supieran... así que comenzó con eso, con pequeños favores. Luego, mi embarazo fue complicado, la salud de Emma estaba en peligro, mis padres no tenían suficiente dinero y la universidad a la que asistía no era completamente gratuita...—comenzó a explicar atropelladamente.

—¿Por qué nunca fuiste a buscarme?—preguntó con ojos desorbitados—¿Por qué, Granger?

—¡Porque habías repetido tantas veces que no querías verme! ¿Creíste que yo iba adivinar que ibas a reaccionar tan bien respecto a tener una hija con tu ex?—atacó ella empujándolo—¡Lo único que hacías era tratar de acaparar la atención de Ginny! ¿No se te ocurrió que lo más probable es que yo pensara que tú me ibas a gritar cosas horribles? No quería que pensaras que lo hacía para retenerte a mi lado, Malfoy.

Draco la miraba furioso.

—¡No lo sabías! ¡Estamos hablando de la vida de mi hija! ¡Quizá no hubiera sentido la misma felicidad de saber que es una hija de la mujer que amo pero no deja de ser mi hija!

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione para retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

—¡La escondiste de mi por muchos meses!-siguió reclamando.

—Hubiera sido lo mismo contigo o sin ti, Malfoy—dijo después de recomponerse del insulto que él le había dado y que ni siquiera había notado.

—Claro que no, Granger...

—No puedes tocar tu fortuna hasta dentro de quince años. Fue parte de tu condena—le recordó—Tu madre contrabajo puede mantener Malfoy Manor. ¿Y tú qué has hecho para ayudarla?—le espetó cruelmente—¿Crees haber podido con una niña? Dime, Malfoy, ¿crees que su comida, su ropa y todas las cosas que ella necesita salen de los árboles? —preguntó sarcástica—Dime, Malfoy, ¿qué le has aportado a la vida de mi hija?

Draco bajó la mirada, no sabiendo qué decir.

—Me he quedado con ella día y noche.

—¿Y eso qué? Mis padres lo hacían antes que tú sin quejarse, Harry también.—se encogió de hombros.

Draco se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

—No te llevarás a mi hija a ninguna parte.

—Apuesta a que sí.

—Granger...—siseó en forma de advertencia.

—Hermione—intervino una voz aterciopelada desde la puerta, luciendo con ojos preocupados pero con su traje negro tan inmaculado como siempre.

—¿Theo?—preguntó confundido Draco.

Hermione suspiró de alivio al ver al castaño llegar a la casa. Después de su graduación se lo había topado varias veces por casualidad, y en un ataque de sinceridad le dijo todo. Confió en él. Había estado esperando su mensaje todo el día.

—Iré a decirle a mis padres que el Traslador está listo—musitó ella.

—Ya les he dicho. Ya tienen todo listo.

Draco los miró alternativamente.

—¿Qué rayos está pasando?

—Tienes que ir con tu madre, Malfoy.—ordenó Hermione sin mirarlo y continuando con su labor de meter todo lo que veía a su bolsa sin fondo.

—Te he dicho que no te llevarás a mi hija a ninguna parte...

—Y yo te he dicho que..

—Creo que sería lo mejor—intervino Theo, acercándose a Hermione mientras la tomaba del brazo y la apartaba gentilmente del lado del rubio.—Mira,—le susurró a la chica—el hechizo que le pusiste a Harry ya está por acabar. Así que tenemos que darnos prisa, Hermione. Harry sabe que eres inocente, pero no podemos dejar que vayas con él porque aún no sabemos quién es el infiltrado. Tengo gente trabajando en ello. Ya hemos localizado a dos más de los que te han obligado a hacer esos robos de identidad.

Hermione lo miró con gratitud. Le había contando lo que había pasado mientras salía del hotel abandonado y se iba a un lugar apartado para poder Aparecerse.

—Y en cuanto a Emma,—suspiró—Lo mejor es que se vaya con su padre. En la mansión tu y yo estaremos ocupados todo el rato.

—Yo también quiero ayudar—interrumpió Malfoy enojado por la intimidad que estaban teniendo ellos dos—Es mi hija. Es mi deber ayudar. Y Hermione es la madre de mi hija—repuso—De hecho, es mi pareja.—la tomó del brazo para jalarla hacia él, pero Theo se lo impidió tomándolo a él del codo con fuerza. Sus miradas se cruzaron con enojo y traición por parte del rubio.

—No somos pareja, Malfoy—repitió Hermione. —Mis padres irán a dónde Emma vaya así que primero van a la Mansión contigo y como estoy completamente segura que Harry irá por ustedes ahí, se irán todos después a su casa—afirmó.

Draco frunció las cejas, negando con la cabeza.

—No tienes mucho por objetar, Malfoy. Ella no lleva tus apellidos. Y Harry es su padrino. —trató de hacerlo entrar en razón Theo.

—Y mis padres la conocen mejor que tú.

Esa información dolía, pero haría lo que fuera para que Emma estuviera a salvo.

Draco tomó a Emma entre sus brazos y la llevó a la sala.

—Todos iremos a mi casa que tiene conexión en la red flu con Malfoy Manor—explicó Theo que no soltaba a Hermione en ningún momento. Los padres de Hermione lucían nerviosos, pero dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera para mantener a salvo a su hija y a su pequeña nieta.—Todos, toquen la silla. Señora Granger, siéntese en ella y ponga a Emma en su regazo—le pidió con delicadeza y ésta así lo hizo.

Hermione miró la sala de su casa por última vez, viendo después que varios magos con túnicas y capuchas entraron por todo el lugar. La castaña vio con terror a su hija y luego a Theo, pero él ya llevaba su propia capucha y no había forma de que los intrusos lo hubieran avistado. Uno de ellos lanzó un hechizo que Draco ágilmente desvió. Luego, luego todo fue un jalón repentino desde el ombligo que se esparció por todo su cuerpo y todo era negro... muy confuso.

Luna **HHr**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Yyyy hola!** Y como dije en el cap pasado, aquí vemos que da su entrada nuestro adorado Theo Nott, de quien se verá más en el próximo cap (el cual ya está listo una cuarta parte, jeje). Y síp, uno de los "malos" que fastian a nuestra Hermione es Goyle! Maldito! Jajaja, peeeeero ahora hay un infiltrado. Pobre de nuestro Harry, ahora Hermione sí se la puso muy díficil. EN fin, espero que les guste el cap, y por favor, metanme presión. Envienme muchos reviews! Amenazas! Lo que quieran, les juro que no es chantaje pero sus mensajes me animan mucho (me meten presión) Buen inicio de semana!


End file.
